User blog:Vizard6991/Afterword
Translated by Sidera-chan Edited by Vizard6991 Afterword It’s been a while, I’m Tachibana Koushi. A Live 13 Nia Creation has been released. I wonder how was it? Hopefully you all can enjoy this. Anyhow, of course there’s a new heroine appearing this time too. Nia, the otaku manga artist Spirit. Although the shape of her astral dress is just like a Sister; somehow, she’s a Spirit with a strong outlook. The Astral Dress design is really good once again. Though it is based on a Sister, her veil design is based on a pen and feather duster. The beam part of her astral dress is in ink color, and the center line of her astral dress is based on manga panels. There are subtle details hidden within the design. Although almost every time a new heroine has appeared in DAL, the modelling process of Nia this time was a pretty risky character. Even though it’s not a problem in a few cases; basically, to create a heroine who has a short hair and wears glasses for a Light Novel is difficult. Nia too also only wears glasses in her civilian clothes. The reason was simple, it’s hard to get popularity with that. Small breasts? That’s only a privilege. For a character, in the case of a certain heroine, I mixed up elements the readers mostly accept and my own personal liking. However, it’s hard to keep the balance of those combinations. If I put too much my own liking, that character might not be accepted by sharp reader. However, if I strengthen the elements which most people like, it’ll end up just like a character from any other series. Although for Nia this time, she has a lot of the former with similar multi-elements combination. Thankfully, I think she ended up being a character that’s never existed in DAL up until now. Oddly enough, I enjoyed writing about her. By the way, personally thinking, with more volumes coming out, I feel that there is more potential to create a character with the former elements. In order to create a variety of heroines from one type to another, there’s such a character like Natsumi that had appeared. Although I like a character with a negative thinking process, I think they would stop me if I make Natsumi as the main heroine. Kuh. Well then, the announcement from the earlier volume about A Live The Movie: Mayuri Judgement has finally been released! Of course I also already watched it but, my~, as expected, watching it from a large screen was totally amazing! After raising the curtain, there’s Miku’s live concert and everyone’s date scenes, as well as an intense battle. There are a lot of goodies for those who came—The special form of Tohka’s ultimate form was really good! Even though I thought the design was extremely attractive, what do you think maker-san? Then, before continue speaking about DAL, the next volume will be Sekai wo Sukuu Tame Ni—Qualidea Code Volume 2. The task in hand will be Shin’s mobilization, the connection with Hime, and then Hotaru’s expectations. I think the notice will appear within this winter; hopefully, you’ll look forward it. Well then, the second last thing, this book was created with the help and effort of various people. The illustrator Tsunako-san, thank you very much for the beautiful illustration for this time too! To put manga artist’s elements into a Sister-type of astral dress……….It’s extremely beautiful. For all of my family too, thank you very much for always taking care of me each time. The next one though, I think it’s better to say it a little bit earlier. The designer Kusano-san, everyone from editorial department, publisher, distributors, and everyone who involves in retailing stuff and to you all who already bought this book, I’m so grateful wholeheartedly. Well then next are Sekai wo Sukuu Tame Ni—Qualidea Code Volume 2, and the other one is A Live 14, let’s meet again next time. September 2015, Tachibana Koushi. Category:Blog posts